1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage-mode quasi-resonant dc/dc converter which performs frequency control and zero-voltage switching in a full-wave mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The voltage-mode quasi-resonant dc/dc converter is expected to operate at high switching frequencies such as more than several megahertz, since switching stress and switching loss are relatively low in zero-voltage switching which the converter can perform.
The voltage-mode quasi-resonant converter comprises a resonant switch, in principle, consisting of a resonant inductor, a resonant capacitor, and an ideal switch which is parallel to the resonant capacitor. If the switch is implemented by a transistor and a reverse-parallel diode, the converter operates in a half-wave mode, where voltage oscillation across the resonant capacitor during off-time of the switch is unipolar. On the other hand, if the switch is implemented by a transistor with a series diode, the converter operates in a full-wave mode, where voltage oscillation across the resonant capacitor during off-time of the switch is bipolar.
It is known that a more desirable voltage-conversion ratio which is insensitive to load variations is obtained in the full-wave mode. However, in the full-wave mode implementation, the series diode is required to provide a reverse-voltage blocking capability. Consequently, energy stored in a parasitic capacitance of the transistor is trapped by the series diode during off-time and is dissipated internally after the switch turns on. Therefore, the full-wave mode has not been practical for high-frequency operation.